


A Night Visitor

by Coho_Commanche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Questionable deals, Teen Pregnancy, Veil of Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coho_Commanche/pseuds/Coho_Commanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie Potter is confused, she knows that she should be mourning for Sirius, but her heart is telling her he's trapped in the Veil. Voldemort is frustrated by the strange emotions that Potter is able to stir in him. Mari, desperate to crack the Veil, strikes a deal with Voldemort: her body for the rest of summer in exchange for his help in saving her godfather. She's biting off more than she can chew though, and her life is changed forever. Who knew Voldemort was such a possessive bastard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the adopted version of Night Visitor by mksfroogle on FF.net. She has given me permission to turn it into a full story of my own, so here's the results of turning me loose with a new story plot. The first chapter contains parts of the original, but most is different. Go check out her stories. 
> 
> I in no way own any of this. I apologize for any similarities/copying. I assure you it's unintentional and I apologize.

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of this. I apologize for any similarities/copying, I assure you it is unintentional.

Marie Potter, preferably known as Mari, was stomping through the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive. It was summer and she was supposed to stay inside, but fuck that. She had completely lost her temper and sent Uncle Vernon, also known as Vermin through the wall. The arrogant bastard actually thought that he could push her around this summer. He learned the error of his ways painfully. Now she needed to get away from her horrible relatives. Seriously, she was liable to kill them right now.

Mari had just finished her Fifth year at Hogwarts and was being forced by Old Whiskers to live in Durzkaban again. Her uncle had assigned her many chores for the day, but she said "fuck you" to his face and sent him through the wall when he tried to hit her. Petunia was still screeching like a banshee and Dudley was cowering in the kitchen when she stomped back to her room. Now it was night, and Vernon was moaning in pain, claiming that he was feeling worse and not better.

She hadn't worked up the energy to fend off her uncle the night before, and he beat her up when she failed to complete her list of chores. Now she was still bruised, but her magic had healed the cuts and broken ribs. She was still tender and walked gingerly, her legs sending painful reminders of the kicks her uncle had delivered.

Thank the gods she was too freaky for him to rape. It was the only time that she was glad to be seen as demon spawn by her uncle. She'd have killed him if he dared try anything sexual.

It was warm night, the air slightly humid, but not too bad. The cool breeze that she could feel every once in a while felt good on her warm skin. She trotted down the road, briefly considering sitting on the swings before deciding that she didn't want to have to possibly deal with Dudley and his gang of morons. Veering off into the forest, she made her way to the stream that flowed through it. She used to come here all the time as a child, seeking a sanctuary other than the library from the Dursleys.

The full moon provided plenty of light to see by, so she was able to avoid falling flat on her face. The small clearing came into view and she smiled, glad to see it looked the same as the last time she was here. Making her way to the stream, she stripped off her shirt, shoes, and pants, planning to take a cool bath. She had just finished taking off her jeans when he scar burst with fiery pain. Voldemort was pleased about something.

_Fuck you and your emotions Voldemort!_

She mentally sent that down the link she had discovered between their minds, sending a strong burst of love for her dead godfather along with it to give him a migraine. She slammed the connection closed right after, locking down her strongest Occlomency shields to keep him out. The pain in her head faded as she cut the connection. Oh, she would have loved to see his reaction.

She felt tears gather in her eyes as she thought about Sirius, and the dream she had of him last night. A murderous rage swept over her, she wasn't sure if it was Voldemort leaking through the connection, or her own emotions, but she wanted to make Bellabitch pay. Oh when she got her hands on her again…

Dumbledore had been absolutely horrified when he arrived to see her and Voldemort calmly chatting over a screaming and writhing Bellatrix Lestrange. Mari had successfully cast her first Cruciatus and she was debating with Voldemort over its usefulness. She was mainly doing that to throw him off and scare Bellabitch into thinking that Voldemort didn't give a damn about her fate.

It had worked too, much to her delight, and Voldemort's reluctant amusement.

Neville had later whined that she should have waited for him to help torture Bellatrix. He actually said that in front of a confrontational Malfoy and the entire Great Hall that was listening in on their conversation. Neville had lamented over the fact that Mari had had all the fun when discussing the finer points of torture with Voldemort and torturing Bellatrix. Malfoy had paled so fast that he swayed and the entire Great Hall had gasped. Hermione had banged her head against the table when Neville said that.

Mari hadn't helped the situation by laughing her ass off. Moody had grunted that he approved of her actions when he saw her off on the platform. The twins had been delighted when they heard about what Neville did at the End of Term feast. The Ministry had tried to pin her with the use of the Unforgivable, but Augusta Longbottom had nearly ripped their heads off. She could send even Voldemort running for the hills crying for his mother. The poor Aurors didn't stand a chance.

Ameila Bones had simply laughed at the Minister when he demanded that she arrest Mari. Fudge had given up, and walked away with his tail between his legs when he went to confront Mari with Hitwizards. The Ministry was then treated to the sight of Mari and Augusta Longbottom ganging up on him. The fountain's remains didn't survive the encounter.

Mari was slightly mollified that Sirius had received a full pardon and reparations for his illegal incarceration. It was strange, she knew that she should be completely devastated about his death, but her heart insisted that he was simply trapped in the Veil of Death.

Mari was still kicking herself for believing Kreature when he answered Sirius's mirror and told her he was not there. The little fucker had been referring to the room, not the house. She'd sicced Dobby on him. Kreature didn't survive the introduction to Dobby.

The only good thing to come out of the disaster, was her finally being told the contents of the prophecy. She thought that it was complete bull. She was brought out of her thoughts by pain.

Her headache had suddenly returned, but something was off about it. The murderous rage swept over her again, and this time she knew that it belonged to Voldemort. He was hammering on her shields, his rage leaking through the cracks. It cut off abruptly, before chills went up her spine, and not due to the cold breeze.

Mari felt extremely vulnerable standing there in her bra and underwear. She grabbed Dudley's oversized shirt and pulled it on just as a crack sounded in the clearing. Her back was to Voldemort, so she didn't see him zip up behind her. But she sure felt it.

He stopped behind her, his breath ghosting over her neck. His face was right next to hers.

"Well, well Potter, no Dumbledore to save you now." Mari turned her head a fraction, lips almost grazing Voldemort's. His eyes widened.

"Indeed, I hadn't noticed. Here to kill me? At least get out of my face if you plan to off me Voldemort." He backed up as she turned to face him. She put her hands on her hips, knowing that as a male he would be distracted by the action. His eyes darted to her bare legs when the shirt rode up a bit.

"Eyes up here." She snapped her fingers, further disorienting him. He looked extremely conflicted.

He knew better than to try and possess her after last time. Hell, the disgusting emotions that she had sent down the link just a little bit ago had made him dash for the nearest bathroom…in front of his followers. He hadn't thrown up since his Hogwarts years.

_Little bitch._

Last time he had manage to hold it in and inform her that she was an idiot for pitying him and trying to show him the error of his ways after forcibly bursting out of her mind.

She looked healthier and happier than he had expected. Why wasn't she devastated over the loss of her godfather? He was missing something, something vital. He loved mysteries, he refused to think the word riddles…

_Dammit!_

_That_ word. He loved solving them, learning all he could before moving on to the next thing to catch his attention.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

The last time Mari had seen Voldemort, he had tried to possess her and break her by using the pain and misery over losing Sirius against her. He had shown her visions of Sirius's death and how alike Voldemort and she were. She had fought him off though, and weakened him in the process.

Now the man was standing before her, the tip of his Yew wand stabbing into the side of her neck harshly. She watched him lick his thin lips as he glided it down to the top of the ragged old shirt. She absently noted his bare feet and trademark Dark Lord clothes. She almost laughed, but decided that she quite liked living.

She refused to keep her head down, and met his red slit eyes. "Why aren't you begging for me to spare you?"

Mari slowly smirked, leaning into the wand. "Who says I want to fight?" He looked startled, then calculating. He took a step closer, invading her personal space.

He grinned, displaying the slightly curved snake-like fangs in his mouth. The scales covering him shone in the moonlight, the human skin appearing dull where there were no scales. The effect was strangely beautiful. She caught a glimpse of hair suddenly.

"Is there a reason you have a glamor on?" Voldemort gaped at her sudden question, not having expected that of all things.

"You're the first one to notice that I have one on. Yes, I find that this form serves as an excellent way to terrify little Lions who should be in bed." The reply was sarcastic, and Mari laughed.

"How is it we seem to forget about attacking each other and instead get off topic and discuss the strangest things?" Her eyes shone with amusement, something he had never had directed at him in such a way.

"It's because you're a pain in my ass that simply won't die." His reply was quick and sharp. She gave him an outraged look. She slapped his chest playfully like she would do with her male friends.

They both stared at her hand resting against his chest like it was some strange animal.

"Err…" Mari didn't know what to say. She looked around, trying to come up with a reason why she felt the need to slap at him was appropriate.

"Are you suicidal?" Voldemort growled, pressing up against her, forcing her to take several steps backwards.

"Hey! Watch it, I almost fell in the water." Mari snapped at Voldemort, ignoring him in favor of regaining her balance.

Voldemort stared at Potter in disbelief; here a mere slip of a girl was acting like he was one of her male friends. He had never had someone treat him like this, and squirmed in discomfort at the emotions she stirred in him. She made him feel…human. Disgusting.

"Potter, why are you treating me like…" He trailed off, not wanting to say the rest of his sentence. She looked up at him, her luminous eyes catching him off guard with the depth of vulnerability shining in them.

"How could I not? Our very souls are connected, as are our minds. I felt you all those years ago when you were a wraith wandering Albania's forests. I felt you, your pain, and desperation. How could I treat you like a monster when I've seen and felt your humanity?"

He froze, was it her he had detected in his brief moments of sanity during those long ten years as a wraith? Was it her soul, her magic that had touched his when his existence became unbearable? Was she the reason he was now sane, their shared connection dulling the madness plaguing him?

His gaze was drawn to the scar that had started it all, the very thing that connected them. He had new suspicions with her recent revelations and knew that to kill her before he knew for certain that her scar was simply the connection and not something else would be the height of insanity.

Mari warily stepped out of the stream, watching thoughts flit across Voldemort's face. He looked at her, a strange gleam in his eyes that made her squirm.

"I'll make you a deal. I won't harm you or your friends unless they attack me first for the rest of summer if we have sex tonight." Mari gaped at him in stunned disbelief. The man had no idea how lame that sounded.

"Let me get this straight, you want to have a one-night-stand in exchange for my friends' and my continued survival for the rest of summer, is that correct?" Voldemort nodded.

It took about three seconds for Mari to make up her mind.

"Deal." Voldemort blinked, not having expected her to actually agree. What he didn't know was that Sirius had cursed her with a chastity curse, which only broke recently. He also scared off any potential suitors in his Grim form or as pranked letters. She had blown up in an epic tantrum that scared Walburga's portrait into shutting up.

Plus she'd heard that sex was an excellent way to relieve stress. If she went back to Durzkaban tonight, she'd kill them without a doubt.

***Lemon Begins***

Mari pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her form that had always been hidden by baggy clothes or unflattering school uniforms.

Eyes locked on Mari's form, he took several steps forward.

"You're actually agreeing to this?" His voice sounded strangled. He placed his hands on her hips, marveling at the warm silky texture.

"Of course. I'd be a fool to turn down such a deal from you. Plus, I'm also using you as a form of stress relief." Her hands were working at the many buttons on his robes.

"You're using me to relive your stress?" He didn't really care though, as he unhooked her bra and took in her breasts. He licked his lips, cupping one and pinching the nipple harshly. He then spotted the bruises.

"Who did this?" His voice was poisonous as he forced her chin up to look at her throat at a better angle.

"My uncle. I was too weak to fend him off last night, but threw him through the wall when I lost my temper today. Why the hell are there so many buttons?" Voldemort narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Why were you too weak and how did you suddenly get the strength to hurt your uncle?" She glanced at him briefly before resuming her battle with his robe buttons.

"I was leeching off your excess magic of course." He nodded, before the words actually registered.

"What!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, ignoring her cursing at the slip.

"Well, I put the Muggle in his place, you should be glad that I used your magic to deal with him. The bloodwards always make me very weak as they leech off of my magic for the first week after I return. I've never consciously leeched off of you before, but you did it all the time before regaining a body, so stop complaining and help me get your robes off." She reached for the last of the offending buttons and he let her go. Watching in stunned disbelief as more pieces of the puzzle came together, he simply used magic to remove his clothes.

"Why didn't you do that earlier…"She trailed off, eyes growing larger and larger as she took in his body. "Oh my."

Oh my indeed. Hidden beneath his robes was a drool worthy body. Voldemort was ripped. No doubt he did a few rituals to help create the musculature he was sporting. She blushed as her gaze rested on his cock. I was huge, not that she had others to compare it to, except for the few naughty pictures she'd caught glimpses of.

He pulled her up against him, causing her to squeak and blush a vivid red like one of the Weasleys.

"This needs to go." He fingered her underwear, before simply vanishing it. He scooped her up, causing her to squeal in surprise, before laying her out on the grassy ground. He covered her body with his, using his wand to heal the bruises covering her. She sighed in appreciation, her green eyes looking up at him in silent gratitude.

He sucked on her neck, causing her to moan and run her fingers over his arms and chest. He kissed his way down to her breasts, sucking in a nipple, biting it with his teeth.

Her body jerked, bucking up into his. He hissed in pleasure as his cock rubbed against her skin. He switched his attention to her other breast, pinching the nipple on the other. She was whining and panting.

Voldemort kissed his way further down her body. She leaned up on her elbows, watching him with heavy lidded eyes. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, causing her to giggle and squirm at the ticklish sensation. He chuckled before nibbling at the dip of her pelvis over the crest of her hip. Her muscles jumped under the sensation.

He went lower, noting that she was bare of all hair except for what was on her head.

_A permanent hair removal charm had been carefully applied to her then._

He breathed over her sensitive flesh. She grabbed at the grass as he licked her, his having no nose proved to he a plus.

She shouted and he quickly threw up wards to keep people away and prevent anyone from hearing them. Satisfied that no one was going to disturb them, he resumed his ministrations. Driving her to the brink with deep stabs of his tongue and sharp flicks against her clit.

"Please, Voldemort please!" She sobbed, clawing at the grass, her body bucking and arching into his mouth. "So close…stop torturing me you bloody bastard…oh…" he responded by shoving two fingers inside of her while flicking her clit with his tongue.

"Yes! There…no, don't stop…" He pinned her hips to the ground when he bit her clit gently, sending her over the edge in a mind shattering orgasm. She panted, trying to get her breath back after screaming. Her black hair clung to her sweaty face, her chest heaved, drawing his attention to her breasts. He kissed and bit his way up her body, making sure to cover her in love bites. His cocked jumped when she shifted her body, forcing him to brush against her dripping sex.

"You're playing with fire Potter." He bit her when she opened her legs wider, hooking them around his hips, pulling him tight against her. He cursed, bracing his arms on either side of his head.

Mari smirked as she watched Voldemort struggle to retain his control. His eyes were squeezed shut and his jaw clenched. He was breathing deeply through his slits, grasping at his fading ability to think rationally.

"Give in Voldemort, just let _go_." She reached between them, grasping his throbbing cock in her small hand. She stroked him several times, delighting in the full body shudder that shook him. Sweat beaded down his face as he stared into his lover's glowing green eyes. He grew more aroused when he realized they were the exact same shade of poisonous green as the Killing Curse.

He leaned down, brushing their mouths in a kiss for the first time. He pressed harder, nipping at her lips. She smiled and opened her mouth, tongue greeting his with passion. She positioned Voldemort at her entrance, staring into his red eyes. She pulled him towards her with her legs, only stopping when he flexed his hips. He paused with only the head inside her, watching her with glazed eyes. He pushed forward, then paused, having caught her wince of pain.

"Have you ever done this before?" His question was answered as he pushed deeper and came upon her unbroken barrier.

"When would I have the time, what with worrying about your next plot to kill me?" She barely managed to get the words out. Her mind was fogged with pleasure, rational thought flying out the window. Her body wanted, and she was going to get what it needed if it was the last thing she ever did.

Voldemort felt a surge of possessiveness. He was her first, and her last. He knew now that they were too connected for him to kill her, not that he would tell her. Oh no, he would let her continue to think that once the summer was over, he would go back to plotting to kill her. He planned to simply extend the deal after it expired, he knew she wouldn't refuse.

"Brace yourself." She grabbed his arms, expression determined. With a small thrust, he broke through her barrier. She gave a small scream of pain and shock. She gasped, tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

"Shh." He licked her tears from her face, kissing his way down to her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. He coaxed her tongue to battle with his. He easily won, exploring every inch of the moist cavern.

Mari shifted, testing to see if she was ready. She smiled into the kiss, silently letting him know that she was ready. He pressed deeper, sliding in inch by tortuous inch. She felt like a hot silk vice around him. Her body rippled slightly around him, drawing him deeper. He eventually came to a stop, completely buried inside of her.

"Move." Having drawn her mouth away, Mari gave the simple command that Voldemort was only too happy to comply with. He drew out to the tip, before slamming back inside of her. She screamed as he hit her hidden bundle of nerves.

He set a punishing rhythm, watching her breasts bounce as he slammed into her with enough force to move her along the grass continuously. "Harder!" He complied, forcing her body away from his with the strength of his thrusts. He pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, and hooked his arms under hers so he could grab the tops of her shoulders. Holding her body in place, he pounded into her, delighting in her screams and begging.

"Tell me, tell me what you want." Mari was a sobbing mess, her head thrashing and mind scrambled from the pleasure. She'd masturbated before, but it was nothing like this. A coil tightened in her gut, her muscles tensing. Her heart began pounding harder, trying to supply enough blood to her straining body.

"Fuck me harder!" Voldemort did so.

Mari was practically throwing her body at him now. "So close…oh…please…please." She continued begging, wailing as he slowed down, preventing her from tipping over the edge. Voldemort resumed his brutal pace when he felt his own end swiftly approaching. He reached a hand between their joined bodies, playing with her clit as he watched her come apart in under him.

He leaned down, kissing and sucking the side of her neck, moving to the spot where her shoulder began to curve into her neck. He carefully avoided her major arteries and veins running through the area, knowing he couldn't hurt her too badly where he planned to sink in his fangs.

"Come for me." Mari tipped over the edge, her body spasming and triggering Voldemort's own orgasm He buried himself as deeply as he could, sinking his fangs into Mari's neck. She screamed, thrown into a third orgasm for the night. He pulsed inside her, flooding her with his warm release. She shuddered, the sensation prolonging her orgasm.

***Lemon End***

They panted, Voldemort keeping his fangs in her, savoring the blood flowing from the wound. He pulled his fangs out of her body, wandlessly healing the bite-mark, but only so that it would stop bleeding. Two twin marks adorned her neck, looking like a Vampire had bitten her. He didn't worry about he poison in the fangs, he knew that after being bitten by the basilisk in the Chamber, she was immune to all poisons weaker or of the same strength. Since basilisk venom was the deadliest known poison, she wouldn't feel anything more than a light tingling sensation.

Voldemort pulled out, smirking at Mari's mumbled complaint. She was barely awake, and he was not much better off. The cool night air felt good on their sweaty skin. Voldemort grabbed his wand, casting a mild warming charm over the both of them. Scooping up his lover, he staggered the short distance to the cold water, wading in and lowering Mari into the water. She gasped, eyes shooting open as the cool water flowed over her hot body. Without the warming charm it would have been almost too cold to handle.

Shifting, Mari managed to get on her own feet as Voldemort slowly let her go. She reclined back against him. Letting him clean her up, far too tired to care if she was essentially letting him pamper her.

Mari fell asleep for a moment, her body slipping away from Voldemort's. He laughed as she fell into the stream, shooting back up spluttering in shock. She glowered at him indignantly. Deciding that she was clean enough, she stomped out of the stream, pouting when she realized that she had nothing to dry off with other than her clothes. She pulled them on, grimacing at the feeling of them sticking to her skin.

"I hope you get hit by the Knight Bus." With that last comment, she ran out of the clearing, shoes almost slipping off her feet.

Voldemort growled and shot a stinging hex at her, which she barely managed to avoid by diving behind a tree.

"You'll pay for that Potter!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Mari laughed as she hobbled the rest of the way back to the Dursleys'. After the initial flight from the clearing, her body was screaming abuse at her. She slowly made her way to the front door, sneering in disgust at the perfection that filled her sight.

_Gods I hate this place._

Fortunately for the Dursleys, she was very relaxed after her session with Voldemort.

_I almost wish I could tell Dumbledore. Maybe he would have a heart attack from the shock and horror._

Silently opening the door, which was easy enough to unlock wandlessly, she closed it behind her, relocking it as she did. She grinned and snickered the large hole in the wall from Veron colliding with it. She supposed that he had finally been taken to the hospital, seeing as their car was gone and the house silent.

Making her way into the kitchen, Mari scavenged through the fridge, ignoring the unhealthy crap that the male Dursleys ate. She pulled out the ingredients to make a ham sandwich, relishing in the ability to eat without being glared at.

She decided that taking a nice hot shower while the Dursleys were gone was an excellent idea. She stared out the kitchen window as she ate her delicious sandwich. Hiding the evidence, she walked as quickly as she dared to the stairs, making a beeline for the bathroom.

Locking the door, she turned on the water to as hot as it could get, then cooled it some to avoid scalding herself. Steam billowed from the shower, and she leisurely washed her hair.

Knowing that she was pushing her luck, she shut off the water, and decided to read a bit before going to bed.

Sitting on her poor excuse for a bed, Mari stroked Hedwig gently. The owl barked in response to Mari's musings. She could always count on her Hedwig to provide sound advice. Giving up on studying her Potions text, she dropped it carelessly on the floor, before reaching over to turn off the lamp by her bed.

"Night Hedwig, kill some rats for me." Hedwig barked in agreement, swooping out the open window into the night.

Mari closed her eyes, mind drifting in lazy contentment. She fell asleep with a small grin on her face.


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it was for me to write the sex scene without slipping into anatomical terminology. Evidently sex scenes are not meant to be written while one is enrolled in a course on human anatomy. My siblings were howling with laughter…assholes. Oh, they’re glaring at me now…oops. My brain feels like mush from all the studying. The chapter is a wee bit shorter because of finals.

Chapter Two: The Morning After

Mari stretched with a contented grin. Gods she felt good. Who knew having sex with your archenemy could be so satisfying. She hoped out of bed, stretching her arms over her head. Her wavy black hair was in disarray, her skin covered in bite marks. Voldemort was a naughty lover.

She grinned when she saw that it was seven am, the Dursleys were apparently too afraid of her after she blew up at them and sent Vermin through the wall. Voldemort had proved to be an excellent source of stress relief.

Humming, she danced around the room, scooping up clothes, smirking as she pictured her relatives’ faces. Oh, were they going to be surprised. She had been too upset to remember to change out of Dudley’s castoffs before storming out of the house last night.

She sobered when the reason why she had the new clothes flashed across her mind. Sirius had glamored himself and taken her out into the Muggle world to buy her acceptable clothes. Hermione had tagged along, helping her sneak in a few flirty and risqué outfits. Sirius had thrown a snit when he saw her mini skirts and dress.

Tears filled her eyes and her good mood crashed and burned. Flinging herself across her bed, she sobbed as memories of Sirius filled her head. Oh how she missed him. She frowned as her dream came back to her, it had been haunting her ever since he fell through the Veil of Death.

In her dream, Sirius was calling out to her, begging her to save him from the cold and darkness. Her gut and heart were telling her one thing: that Sirius was still alive, only trapped. She felt like time was ticking, like Sirius was running out of time to be saved. She bit her lip, knowing there was only one person that might be willing and able to go through the trouble of cracking the Veil of Death: Voldemort.

Slipping off of the bed, Mari marched over to her desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill.

_Dear Voldemort_

_Gods that sounds weird. I have a proposition for you. You help me crack the Veil of Death and possibly save my godfather, and I’m yours for the rest of summer. I also promise to remain neutral in the war. I never wanted to fight you, you just try to kill me, so of course I’ll fight back. The Sorting Hat said that I would have done well in Slytherin, and it’s time for me to shed the lion skin that I’ve hidden in for the last five years._

_I am tired of fighting, I just want to be able to relax without worrying about your next plot to kill me. Send an answer back with Hedwig; she will attack anything that tries to mess with her. I’ve had her attack other owls and steal the mail they were bringing me several times before. What can I say, she’s possessive…_

_So, what do you say?_

_Sincerely the-pain-in-your-ass-that-simply-won’t-die Marie Potter._

_P.S. I should warn you that the prophecy is nullified if you agree to my terms. Cheers!_

With a grin, Mari got up and walked over to her beloved owl.

“I need you to take this to Voldemort girl. Peck the Malfoys if you see them for me love.” With a hoot of agreement, Hedwig swooped out the window.

Unfortunately for Mari, Voldemort wasn’t staying at Malfoy Manor.

As Hedwig was winging her way to her mistress’s mate, she spotted another owl making its way towards her mistress’s territory. Hedwig reluctantly let the owl pass her, knowing that she had to get the letter to her mistress’s mate. Luckily for the other owl, it was a normal, non-postage owl.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Voldemort woke to Nagini complaining about the lack of fresh rabbits in the forest. He rolled back over, not wanting to get up yet. He glared at the wall, why couldn’t she just shut up?

Normally, Voldemort would wake in a foul mood, wanting to Crucio anything that moved. To say he was not a morning person would be a gross understatement. Today however, he was in a pretty good mood, despite his annoying familiar. Ironically, Potter was the reason for his good mood for once. She was awake from the active buzzing over their connection. He was tempted to poke at it, but decided he didn’t want to risk a migraine this early in the day, so left it alone.

Casting a quick Tempus when he realized that falling back to sleep was simply not going to happen without magical aid, he cursed when he saw how early it was.

It’s not even eight thirty. Urgh.

He was a night owl, preferring to stay up into the early hours of the morning, and hiding away from the sun like a Vampire. That and he could drop the annoying glamor for greater periods of time than he would be able to if he rose early and similarly went to bed early.

Not caring that he was naked, he sleepily walked to his obscenely large bathroom, breaking his badass Dark Lord reputation when he took a bubble bath. Mari would probably pass out from laughing so hard if she ever found out…more like when she found out. Not that our favorite Dark Lord knew he was going to be found out. His followers were going to enjoy the show.

Sighing in contentment, he growled in annoyance when a white-feathered menace pecked incessantly at the window.

“Shoo! I’m not dealing with you right now.” Hedwig had a strange glint in her eye; Voldemort should have been worried. Unfortunately for him, this was his first encounter with Hedwig. She somehow managed to get the window open, using her beak to pull the slightly unlatched glass outward.

She began pecking him, grabbing his wand when he went to curse her. She flew out the window, dropping Voldemort’s wand vindictively. She had done this to her mistress several times before and knew how much it pissed off the humans. They had to be reminded of their inferior status after all.

“I’ll kill you!” Voldemort leapt out of the bath, sloshing water everywhere. Hedwig stayed out of range, fairly certain that he could still hurt her without his stick. She flew to the ledge, sticking out her foot so that he could see the letter. She waited for him to make the first move. Snarling, he lunged for her. Hedwig dove out the window biting the cord that attached the letter to her foot. It fluttered down into the bushes near his wand.

Voldemort was shaking with rage, unable to comprehend just how much of a nuisance Potter could be. Now that he had met her owl, he was having to reevaluate his stance on leaving Potter’s friends alone. Knowing her, she would see the devil bird as a dear friend.

Giving a scream of frustration and rage. Voldemort tossed on his robes, using wandless magic to do up the many buttons. He flew wandlessly, shooting out the window and hovering.

Hedwig gave a hoot of alarm. She shot into the forest, hiding in the branches of the large trees.

Voldemort drifted to the ground, having spotted his wand, while imagining all the ways he could kill Potter’s owl. Though he had never seen it, he had heard the Malfoy brat complaining that Potter had the most vicious snowy owl.

Without his glamors on, Voldemort looked like a Tom Riddle in his mid-twenties. His chocolate brown hair was wavy and ended at the tips of his ears. His ice blue eyes glared menacingly at the innocent rosebush. While he couldn’t summon the letter without having it torn to shreds, he could summon his wand, and did so with relish. Oh that bird was going to pay.

He began sending cutting curses at the innocent bushes. Hedwig wisely decided to cut her loses and simply steal the letter from the bird that would be delivering it. She winged her way further into the forest, prepared to wait for the owl that would be delivering the letter.

Voldemort gave a cry of victory when the last of the branches blocking him from the letter fell away under a dark cutting curse. Summoning it, he stared at the wax seal. The cheeky brat had managed to find a press with a lightning bolt on it.

Mood already foul, the Dark Lord ripped open the letter, letting the envelope flutter to the ground. The light wind tousled his hair, drying it slightly. His eyebrows arched as he read the contents of the letter. He chuckled, delighted that she was willing to enter such a deal with him so soon. He grinned, more of a bearing of his sharp teeth. He stuffed the letter into his pocket, leaving the envelope on the ground for the Elves to take care of.

Deciding that the white-feathered menace could wait, he flew back up to his room.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Sirius Black was drifting, awareness coming and going. He felt like he was needed somewhere desperately, but couldn’t form coherent thoughts. A voice echoed in his head, a young woman screaming his name.

It was cold, cold and almost completely silent. The only noise came from the incessant whispers surrounding him. He couldn’t make out any words.

“Sirius!” He shifted, mind struggling against the heavy fog clouding it. He managed to clear his head briefly, and remembered everything.

“Mari!” He began calling for her, saying that he was trapped, that he needed her help. His pleading tapered as his mind grew cloudy once more.

Darkness consumed him.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Mari shot up in bed, having fallen asleep for a minute trying to study Arithmancy. The dream that she had been having more and more frequently was haunting her as soon as she nodded off it seemed. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffled, not wanting to become a blubbering mess. She was a silent crier, having learned early on that she would only be given harsher punishments if she made any noise that disturbed the Dursleys.

Hedwig, noticing that her mistress was sad, went off in search of a fat rat that she could give her. She wasn’t sure why her mistress took savage joy in watching her tear apart unusually fat rats.

Mari looked at the still unopened letter from Voldemort, nibbling her bottom lip. She fingered the parchment, suddenly afraid that he would reject her offer. She gathered her courage and broke the seal, snorting when she saw it was a Dark Mark. She unfolded the letter, instantly recognizing the writing as Tom Riddle’s. Strange that his writing hadn’t changed.

Potter

Your bird is a menace; she is going to end up stuffed and mounted on the wall when I next see her. I accept your deal. I have already begun research on the Veil of Death. Write everything from your dreams involving your godfather. Rookwood will gather the actual data from the Veil before we actually do anything. I will see you tonight, there is a portkey enclosed.

Sincerely, Lord Voldemort.

Mari read the letter several times, several different types of excitement racing through her. She fell back on the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. She knew that what she was doing was wrong, so very wrong, but she didn’t care anymore.

Mari rolled over, and looked at the repaired digital alarm clock on her nightstand. Seeing that it was only 10:30 in the morning, and the Dursleys were not bothering her, Mari decided that she might as well sneak into Diagon Alley. Grabbing her invisibility cloak, she double-checked that her wand was secured in its holster before grabbing her money card. She dashed to her trunk when she realized that a hooded cloak would take care of her being not being recognized and subsequently mobbed.

Hot anger shot through her as she thought about the flightiness of the Wizarding world. Grinding her teeth as her magic rattled the things on her desk, she took several deep breaths to calm down. Rita Skeeter had gone from trashing her in every way possible, to singing her praises. Gods they were all morons.

She debated for a few moments on how she wanted to get to Diagon Alley. She nibbled her lip, a bad habit of hers that tended to drive males mad. There were several men in the near future to be punished by Voldemort for staring.

She suddenly recalled how Dobby had come previously to her while in Hogwarts when she called for him. Hoping that the same would apply anywhere, she called for the devoted House Elf.

“Dobby.” A small snapping sound disturbed the quiet of her room, announcing the arrival of an over excitable Dobby.

“What cans Dobby be’s doing for the Great Mari Potter?” Mari grinned her little friend. He was giving her a worshipful stare, eyes adoring. Mari’s right eye twitched, annoyance and frustration building.

“I wasn’t sure that you would come, but now that you’re here, is it possible for you to take me to Diagon Alley?” Dobby squealed with joy, clapping his hands excitedly. This only made her more upset.

“Oh yes! Dobby be takings the Great Marie Potter to Diagon Alley!” His voice was high-pitched and shrill. Mari winced at the level of noise. Mari shushed him, not wanting to wake or disturb the Dursleys. She really didn’t want to interact with them. A loud snore reached her ears, muffled by the walls and the door. So Vermin was asleep. She had no idea if Dudley was or not, but Aunt Petunia would be up doing something incredibly boring.

Mari reached for his hand that he was holding out to her. Making sure that the Great Mari Potter was holding his hand tightly, Dobby disappeared with a snap of sound, Mari in tow.

They reappeared in a small side alley off of Diagon, preventing people from seeing them.

“Thanks Dobby, I’ll call for you when I’m ready to go.” With a happy squeal, Dobby left Mari, his huge tennis ball eyes teary from her thanking him, and his huge floppy ears trembling with emotion.

Slipping on the black cloak, she pulled the hood up, spelling it to stick and added an obscuring charm for good measure. She melted out of the shadows, causing a gaggle of young girls to run screaming in terror. She chuckled, making her way to Flourish and Blotts. She needed more books on animagi transformations, as well as advanced charms and curses.

People shied away from her, giving her suspicious and paranoid looks. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the back of the store where the more advanced and rare books were located. She browsed for an hour or so, adding books that caught her fancy to an enlarged basket. She paused when a shadow loomed over her. She turned her head, noting with alarm that Remus was staring at her in horror.

She frowned, why was his nose flaring? She internally groaned with dread as she remembered that his senses, already enhanced, were even more so around and during the full moon. No doubt he could smell Voldemort all over her, not that he knew the scent belonged to the Dark Lord.

“Please tell me you’re not Mari.” He begged, his wolf snarling as it picked up the faint trace of sex on the young woman before him. The figure stiffened, and he groaned.

“Mari, what have you done now?” Remus sounded defeated, his voice strained and exhausted. She looked at him, really looked at him, and saw how sick and weak he was.

“Sorry Uncle Moony.” Remus pinched the bridge of his nose, having already known the answer. He had caught her scent as he was leaving from the Apothecary with the pain relieving potion ingredients that he needed. Moony was becoming more insistent, becoming more involved in the conversation. Remus didn’t really want to hold him back at the moment as both were in agreement over the necessity of finding the bastard and killing him.

“Who was it?” Mari startled, looking at him wide-eyed, not that he could actually see her face.

“Oh, just someone I met in my first year of Hogwarts.” She flippantly answered, nervously evading his searching gold gaze, knowing that to lie was futile at the moment with Moony so close to the surface.

“Who. Was. It?” Moony forced his human body to growl out the words, wanting to rip to shreds the one who dared touch his pup. His amber eyes glowed brighter, teeth and nails sharpening.

“Tom! His name is Tom.” Mari tumbled over the words in her rush to answer the agitated Werewolf. She held her breath, praying that he would be satisfied and leave it at that. Yeah, and Malfoy would date a Muggleborn.

Moony sniffed the air, scenting no lies. He opened his mouth to ask another question when she spoke.

“Let me pay for my books, and we can continue this conversation somewhere else.” She didn’t give him a chance to agree or disagree, brushing passed him, making a beeline for the front counter. Moony stalked after her, snarling at the men that got too close. People shied away from him, terror written on their faces as they realized a pissed off Werewolf was in their midst.

“Moony! Leave the innocent shoppers alone, they are not lunch!” Her shout drew more attention, but successfully managed to prevent him from attacking a particularly fat man that reminded the wolf of a certain rat. The fat man quivered, sweating and pale. As the wolf turned to his pup, the balding fat man raced out of the store, well, more like waddled.

Mari snorted as she paid, giving the trembling clerk a glare when he dropped her books…twice. Moony snarled at the man, displeased that he had upset his pup. He was contemplating which part of him to rip off first when Mari grabbed his arm and drug him from the store.

People scrambled out of their way as the duo trekked down the street toward Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. Shoving Moony into the store, Mari marched up to the counter, ordering the chocolate deluxe for Moony, and raspberry white chocolate with truffles ice cream for herself. The clerk shakily handed over their orders, almost dropping the treats. Huffing at the cowardly reactions to seeing an irritated Werewolf, Mari handed Moony his ice cream. He grinned, displaying a mouth full of sharp teeth, fangs on prominent display where his cuspids should be.

Someone gasped, and Mari laughed at the delighted expression on Moony’s face. “Common Moony, let Remus back out, I need to talk to him, and you have trouble forming words, no offence.” Moony narrowed his glowing gold eyes at his pup, trying to decide if she had actually insulted him, or was just stating a fact. Growling softly, he reluctantly relinquished control to Remus, who eagerly took his place. Moony didn’t fully retreat however, opting to stay just under the surface if he was needed, and so he could be part of the conversation.

“Thank you for the ice cream.” Remus gently guided his dead best friends’ daughter outside and to one of the tables. He hadn’t said her name for fear that he would be overheard and people would put two and two together. Making sure that Mari was situated and chowing down on her ice cream first, he put up a strong silencing ward to keep their conversation private.

“Now, I believe you owe me an explanation pup.” Mari gulped, her skin suddenly paling. He began eating his own sinfully delicious treat, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste. Both he and Moony loved chocolate. James had made the grave mistake of stealing his chocolate once; he could never look at Moony without cringing after that.

“I…I don’t know where to start.” Remus narrowed his eyes, a dark suspicion beginning to take root when he saw the peculiar bite mark marring her where her shoulder arched into her neck. She didn’t smell like a creature had gotten hold of her, and that narrowed down the large list of potential meals for Moony to only a few.

“The beginning is usually the best place to begin…starting with how you got that bite mark.” Mari’s left hand flew to the area he was staring at so intently, her face heating in embarrassment. She cleared her throat, eyes darting around as she tried to force out the words that simply just wouldn’t come.

“Tom’s my boyfriend, and he’s going to help me study the Veil of Death. I keep having these horrible dreams of Sirius calling out for me to help him. He’s called for others as well, mostly you and myself though. They’ve been growing more frequent, appearing anytime I close my eyes for more than five to ten minutes, well, not so much when I’m meditating, but still.” She neatly evaded the bite-mark question.

Remus’s eyes had grown large, his mouth dry despite the ice cream melting in it. He swallowed thickly, his heart pounding and mind whirling. He knew that Mari had been deeply affected by Sirius’s death, as had everyone that had been close to him, but he hadn’t realized just how much. Mari needed help, but he had no idea who to go to in such a situation. She couldn’t exactly waltz into a Muggle practice and spill her deepest fears and secrets.

“Mari, Sirius is dead, he’s not coming back.” He felt like knives were stabbing his heart, like the air was being squeezed from his lungs as tears gathered in her eyes. Moony snarled at him in anger, upset that he had made their pup sad. Moony also insisted that Sirius, their pack mate, was indeed still alive as Mari was saying.

“How do you know for sure Remus?” She looked at him intently, her chest aching. Anxiety built in her, making her nervous and edgy. Remus looked at her sadly.

“Mari…” Mari slammed hands down on the table, rattling the dishes as she pushed herself up from her seat.

“Don’t tell me that it’s all in my head Remus.” She hissed, sounding more like a snake than a pissed off teenager. Remus gaped at her in stunned surprise. Her eyes were flashing with fire, sparks of magic weaving through her hair. The beginnings of an aura surrounded her in a faint bluish-green light.

“Trust me, trust your instincts. Moony should know if Sirius is really dead.” With those final words, Mari gabbed her bag of books and stormed off. Remus was left behind, sitting back into his chair and staring blankly at the wood grain in the table. Mari’s bowl of ice cream disappeared with the pop, the magic from the runes on the underside of the table activating.

Remus placed his arms on the table, shoving his own old ice cream out of the way as he did so. Placing his head on his arms, he thought over what Mari had just said. He was conflicted; one part of him insisting that there was no returning from the Veil of Death. The other part of him, a part that he had denied became more insistent. His mind was telling him that Sirius is dead, but the steadily growing part that he previously repressed, his heart, insisted that Mari was correct. Moony agreed with this.

Depression crept up on him, eating away at his determination and strength. Then he remembered the conviction in Mari’s voice, and Moony’s certainty. Remus jumped up from the table, deciding that for once he would follow his instincts and trust his heart rather than his mind.


	3. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mari never dueled Malfoy in her second year, so only her close friends know of her being a Parselmouth. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore only suspect her of being a Parselmouth. Mari heavily censored the journey into the Chamber and what occurred within. She claimed to have simply asked Myrtle to replicate the hissing sounds she heard before she died and then mimicked it to open the Chamber. The others bought it, but the three adults knew she was hiding something, especially Dumbledore and Snape. It helped that Ron backed her up and he is an excellent liar after living with six other siblings, five of which were older. He also avoided looking them in the eyes after being warned by Bill that they might be able to read minds. Ron made sure to tell Mari and Hermione that.
> 
> ~Parseltongue~

Chapter Three: The Deal

Mari Potter stormed around her room in a foul mood. Her relatives were steering clear of her, not wanting to be a source of stress relief in the form of target practice. Admittedly, the two Dursley males were so fat that it would be hard not to miss. Petunia was the only one that might offer some form of challenge.

She kicked the side of her trunk and began cursing, hopping around on one foot from the pain in her toes. Tears gathered in her eyes from a mixture of pain and frustration. She would have thought Remus to be more understanding, but she had been wrong. She sniffed, sitting down at her desk and fingering the letter from Voldemort…a letter that was written in Parseltongue. She grimaced as she thought of everyone’s reactions should they discover she was a Parselmouth. She groaned and let her head thump onto the desk. She was tempted to start banging it, but didn’t want to deal with the headache.

She decided that she should start writing that list that Voldemort wanted her to make. She really didn’t want to, but if it would help rescue Sirius, then she would do it.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Voldemort glared at Pettigrew as he sniveled and cowered away from him. Voldemort was sprawled in an obsidian stone chair and had his wand in his hand. The tip was sparking in response to his ire and the cringing Death Eater kept his eyes glued to it.

“Pl—please Master, I—.”

“ _Crucio_!” Satisfaction filled him as the sniveling rat screamed and writhed on the black and emerald green marble floor. Nagini gave a hissy laugh as she watched. “You failed to do as instructed!” Pettigrew began screaming louder and bloody foam gathered in and around his mouth. “One simple task, one, and you failed!” Voldemort cut the spell before the rat could be driven insane, not that it would be a loss.

“F—For—Forgive me Master—.” Voldemort silenced him. Irritation growing, he narrowed his red eyes, slit nostrils flaring in anger.

Voldemort hissed, fingering his wand, but resisting the temptation to obliterate the fool. “How hard is it to keep an eye on a teenage girl?”

The rat-like man sniveled again, bowing and keeping his eyes down. “She was with the Werewolf my Lord, he would have smelled or spotted me. She stormed off too quickly and disappeared right after.” Voldemort snarled and cursed the miserable little man again.

“That is no excuse! _Leave_ before I decide you are no longer of any use.” His last words were venomous enough to kill a basilisk, even though the end was almost whispered. Pettigrew wasted no time in scrambling from the cold and ominous room. He knew that his days were numbered if he continued to fail his Master. Terror made him go faster despite his pain. He could feel his Lord’s eyes glaring daggers at his back and happily let the large doors slam shut.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Voldemort sighed and dropped the glamor, running his long and spidery fingers through his thick, dark hair. He leaned back against the obsidian throne, glad that he had placed so many cushioning charms on it. Nagini slithered around him, resting her large, diamond shaped head on his shoulder.

~Why won’t you let me eat him?~ Voldemort stroked her head softly, amusement briefly gripping him.

~I still have use for him my dear.~ Nagini gave a loud hiss of displeasure at his response. She tightened around his body briefly before slithering away from him. Now alone, Voldemort simply closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the throne in thought. He still had several hours before the portkey would activate, so he was in no hurry to move. Perhaps he should redirect the portkey to drop her on his lap? It would be difficult, but since he controlled the wards he could redirect where the portkey dropped her. He knew from the information given to him by his followers that she had awful landings, never able to stay on her feet. He chuckled darkly at the thought. It made him sound rather evil.

The girl had no idea what she was getting herself into by entering the deal she had proposed and he had accepted. She would learn in time though, but by then it would be far, far too late for her to do anything about it. He would help her get her godfather out of the Veil of Death and even leave her friends alone, but she would be his. Dumbledore had screwed up massively by ignoring her and withholding information from her. Oh yes, the Light’s reaction to her betrayal would be delicious.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Mari grabbed her hair and let out a strangled scream of frustration. Nothing made sense! Why the hell was it so important to stir in a certain direction for a certain amount of time? Gods, she wanted to burn her Potions book. She glowered at the innocent book, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh what she wouldn’t give to give Snape, the greasy git, a piece of her mind. Unfortunately, he was her professor and she couldn’t do that until she graduated at the earliest.

A tapping noise broke through her feverish thoughts on how to best torment her nasty professor. Jumping in surprise, she whipped her head around, her hair flying around her face. Her eyes lit up and happiness bubbled inside of her. She recognized the bird.

A large, flamboyant Macaw was perched on the windowsill. Fred and George just had to pick a bird that matched them in personality, and said bird was carrying a shrunken package. Leaping up from her seat, she eagerly took the parcel from the mischievous bird. A large grin stretched her face as the package glowed before unshrinking on its own. Luckily for the Dursleys, she had forced Fred and George to put a Muggle repelling ward on the bird. She didn’t want it to be captured or something. Hedwig had a less powerful spell on her, simply making her seem like a native owl and to ignore her.

Leaning down, she set the package on the floor and tapped the top, activating the rune to return the package to its original size. She cautiously opened the small trunk, leery of what might pop out at her. She didn’t sense any traps, but still, these are the twins she was dealing with.

She was met with the sight of what looked like a rainbow had thrown up. Colors she didn’t even know existed attacked her eyes in a display of nauseating products. It was worse than Old Whisker’s atrocious robes he insisted on blinding the students with on a daily basis during school. She had thought that such a thing was impossible, nothing could possibly be worse than those robes Dumbledore wore… They did this on purpose, those bastards! They knew how much she hated Dumbledore’s robes.

Stewing in anger, she slammed the lid closed to save what little sight she still had. Oh those two would regret this. She grinned evilly at the thought of how she might take her revenge.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Augustus Rookwood hissed in pain as his mark flared. He stupidly ignored it and continued to flirt with a cute secretary. Idiot.

He had barely managed to escape the debacle at the Ministry last spring when Potter and her little sidekicks ruined everything. The only good thing to come of it was her blasted godfather taking a one-way trip into the Veil of Death. He still laughed at the memory. He had never liked the eldest Black brother. Truthfully, he had been jealous of how popular the bastard had been. He had had the last laugh though.

The pain increased and he hastily made his way out of the Ministry.

Allowing his magic to guide him, he was soon hurtling through space in the form of Apparition. He found himself in the room where the Dark Lord held his meetings that were of a more sensitive nature: his office. He bowed swiftly, not wishing to experience a Crucio just yet. He stood when indicated, warily eying the taller figure across the desk from him.

“You are late.” Voldemort’s high, cold voice sent shivers of horror down his spine and he gulped as the mark on his arm seared with pain. He risked a quick glance up at the burning red eyes and chalk white skin of the Dark Lord.

“Forgive me my Lord, I have no excuse.” He could feel the irritation from his Master, knew that he was seconds away from being punished or let off the hook.

“Do not let it happen again.” Relief flooded Rookwood; his Master seemed to be in a good mood today. Little did the Death Eater know, Voldemort simply wanted to have the conversation without the fool forgetting something or stuttering due to being Crucioed. “I need information on the Veil of Death. Get me copies of the runes and any other information, even references.” Voldemort stood up and began to pace in thought.

Rookwood furrowed his brow in confusion. What on earth could the Dark Lord possibly want with the Veil of Death? He knew better than to ask, so simply nodded his head, keeping his eyes on Voldemort’s pacing figure.

“It shall be done my Lord.” He hastily bowed and turned to leave once indicated that he could. He had almost made it to the door when the cold voice of the Dark Lord froze him in place.

Voldemort waited just long enough for Rookwood to almost make it out of his office when he decided to stop him. Sadistic glee shot through him. “Oh, and Rookwood?” He waited for the now nervous man to hesitantly turn around and eye him.

“Yes my Lord?” He grinned a nasty grin, amused at the brief flash of horror that flitted across the Death Eater’s rapidly paling face. Before the man knew what was happening, Voldemort had his servant under the Cruciatus. He spoke over the screams of pain, sounding like he was discussing the weather. This only made him sound all the more terrifying.

“Let this be your warning not to tell others…or ignore my summons without good reason.” Really, the man should have known better than to ignore him in favor of some woman.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Mari closed her eyes against the sickening sight of the world blurring round her, though that did little to help, what with the equally bad sensation of being hooked in her midsection and pulled roughly off her feet and onto a rollercoaster. Well, she assumed that the sensation was somewhat similar to one from a particularly violent rollercoaster.

With no warning, she suddenly found her stomach in her throat as she fell, cursing all the way. She landed on something relatively soft, looked up in confusion, and froze in disbelief. Hot anger surged through her as she contemplated punching the smugly smirking Voldemort in the face. Damn him and his portkeys.

“Wha—.” She didn’t finish her question, a demanding pair of lips crushing her own, cutting her off.

Her small and delicate hands began pushing at his chest as she tried to pull away. Voldemort was evidently having none of that as he crushed her against him, causing her to emit a small squeak. A very wet and insistent tongue ran across her firmly closed lips, lips that opened to emit the squeak. Her eyes widened and she froze before slowly relaxing against him and running her tongue along his. She had no idea why she was feeling so shy all of a sudden.

Her eyes slipped closed and her hands fisted in his black robes, drawing him closer now rather than trying to push him away. She flailed slightly when he abruptly stood from what she realized was a chair in a lavishly decorated room and strode towards the door. She broke the kiss and gasped for air, panting softly as he entered the new room, a bedroom to be exact.

“Oi!” She had little time to protest before he literally flung her on the bed in the room he’d just entered and crossed in seconds. She landed with an “umph” and scowled menacingly at him as she bounced. Scrambling off the bed, she shot to the other side of the room, anger causing her eyes to glow. Mari barely restrained a growl as Voldemort laughed and stalked towards her.

“I came here to talk first, not have sex!” She ducked away from him, narrowly evading a spell of some sort as she dove towards the floor.

“We can do both.” Mari snarled and mentally cursed him and herself. She wanted to hash out the deal first, then they could have sex. Voldemort obviously disagreed with that. She yelped when he finally managed to grab her and shouted when she found herself tied to the bed. Glowering up at a very smug Dark Lord, she cursed at him, causing him to laugh at her as she struggled with the bonds.

“Now, now, is that any way for a lady to talk?” She growled and glared at him as he lowered his long body over her smaller frame.

“Fuck you!” He smirked lazily, trailing his wand along her cheek.

“Yes, yes you will.” She sputtered at him in outraged shock and was dismayed to find herself amused and aroused. She squirmed and he groaned in response, prompting a vibrant blush to take over her face.

“Continue to do that and I won’t be responsible for my actions.” Mari hadn’t thought her face could become redder, but it sure felt like it just had. He smirked and flicked his wand at her and she watched her clothes disappear and then reappear neatly folded on a chair. She gave up resisting at that point. His clothes soon followed hers.

“I’ll get you back for this, just you wait.” He laughed at her hissed words.

“Oh, I’m counting on it and looking forward to it.” Bastard. She silently fumed that he didn’t seem at all worried about what she might do to him. He began nibbling on her neck, and she giggled at the ticklish sensation. He seemed offended that she was giggling and nipped her hard enough to cause her to yelp.

“Ow!” He chuckled darkly and she shivered at the sound. One of his hands began playing with her breast and she moaned as the sensation. Voldemort’s mouth slowly made its way down to the other breast and she grabbed at his head, fingers gripping his hair. She was glad he had forgone the stupid glamor that he had worn previously.

He soon abandoned her breasts and continued making his way down her body. She knew what was coming and didn’t want to wait that long. Plus, who knew how long they had? With a move that startled Voldemort, she grabbed at him and twisted her body as hard as she could. The result was her being sprawled on top of a bemused Dark Lord.

“Wha—?” He never finished his sentence as she locked her lips to his after moving further up his toned body. He grabbed her hips and soon took control of the kiss, not that she really cared. Moaning she ground against him and his hands tightened on her hips.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed him and steadied herself over him. She hissed at the sting of pain as she lowered herself onto him. She sat very still for several moments, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. Voldemort kneaded her hips and thighs to help distract her. Mari cautiously moved, testing to see if she was ready. While slightly sore, she decided that she was ready enough.

Voldemort helped guide her clumsy movements, giving words of encouragement and praise. “Beautiful.” She blushed at the compliment, shyly leaning down to kiss him. His tongue swept into her mouth and her blush deepened when his hands skimmed down her body to grab her butt.

“Ah!” She tore her mouth away as she cried out when he shifted his angle and hit something delightful. “Don’t stop.” She murmured and buried her face into the crook of his sweaty neck, letting him take control as her body began falling apart, splintering in pleasure.

Voldemort slammed Mari’s body down on his as he thrust up, drawing cries of pleasure from his lover. He groaned when she began nibbling on the area between his neck and shoulder. The slight pricks of pain drove his passion hotter. He felt Mari stiffen in his arms and knew she was close. He moved one of his hands to stroke her clitoris and she cried out. He gave a strangled moan when her body clamped down on his and clenched his hands on her hips, knowing that he would be leaving bruises. He had a brief feeling that he was forgetting something terribly important before he lost himself to his own release.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

“Talk, now.” Voldemort growled quietly in irritation. Leave it to Potter to ruin everything. A piece of paper smacked into his face and he sputtered in shock. “Oh, and here’s that list you wanted me to make.” Sitting up and reclining against the headboard, he began to read it. Mari rolled onto her stomach and put her head on her crossed arms. She dozed off briefly, but woke up when Voldemort pinched her butt to get her attention. She shot up and glared at him.

“Now that you are paying attention, Rookwood has been informed that he is to start looking into the Veil of Death. He will be bringing copies of the runes inscribed on it and any information, even references to it that he can find.” Mari huffed and leapt out of bed before Voldemort could grab her. She ignored his sound of irritation and snatched her clothes.

“Now about that deal?” Voldemort sighed.

“As I stated in the letter, I accept your terms and will leave your little friends out of the war if you hold your end.” Mari just gave him a look that said all she needed to say on the matter.

“Great, now we just wait. Is that all?” He didn’t say anything, so she assumed that was it. Sheesh, the man couldn’t have waited a minute or two to say that before having sex? She could feel his eyes practically burning holes into her with the intensity that he was staring at her body. “I’m using your shower.” With that she dashed for the bathroom.

Mari gaped at the sight before her. Dear Merlin the bathroom was huge. She was distinctly reminded of the Prefects’ bathroom she had briefly used to solve the mystery of the thrice-cursed golden dragon egg. She hadn’t gone back, mainly because one, she hated taking baths, and two, she forgot about it.

Her eyes zeroed in on a particular bottle sitting innocently on the stone surrounding the mini swimming pool that tried to pass off as a bathtub. Bubble bath. There was fucking bubble bath in Voldemort’s bathroom, bubble bath that had been used more than once by the looks of it. Dear Merlin. She tried, she really did, but she just couldn’t help it. I mean come on, _bubble bath_ in the Dark Lord’s private bathroom? Pfft, priceless.

Voldemort felt a sinking sensation in his gut when Mari began howling with laughter. He knew that laugh and it meant nothing good for him. He thought quickly over what could have elicited such a response from her as he made his way to the bathroom, not bothering with covering himself. He soon found his answer when he saw Mari clutching the bottle of bubble bath and trying to read it as she continued to laugh. It wasn’t working out so well, especially now that she was tearing up she was laughing so hard.

“Oh Merlin, you have bubble bath!” She set the bottle down, having given up on reading the small lettering. She turned to Voldemort, face red and eyes aglow with mirth. She took in the look on his face and laughed harder. Voldemort knew he was blushing in embarrassment. He hadn’t blushed since he was a child, damn her!

“You have five seconds to get in the shower before I do something horrible to you.” Mari shut up and stared at him wide eyed. “One. Two.” She suddenly came to her senses and lunged for the shower, just making it in as he reached five. He glowered at her. He was tempted to join her, but in his current mood, he might do something he would later regret.

“Leave when you are done.” With that, he somehow managed to sweep out of the room, dignity in tatters. Mari watched him warily from the glass separating them. Maybe she shouldn’t have teased him about the bubble bath? Nah, it was totally worth it.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Remus Lupin narrowed his eyes menacingly at the fat…thing blocking his way. It couldn’t possibly be human. He refused to believe even now after having met it once, that Mari’s uncle was human. It was too disgusting to be a human, and he had seen plenty of disgusting things in his life. Heck, the first time he had seen the Thing, he had grudgingly given it the honor of being human. He hadn’t thought it was possible for the Thing to become worse, but it somehow defied the laws of the universe and did so.

“The bitch isn’t here freak, now get off my property!” Remus growled, allowing Moony to get close to the surface, but not so close that the wolf could take control. As much as he was sure Mari and a good percentage of humans would thank him, he couldn’t kill the creature standing before him.

“Remus?” He whirled around, shocked that he hadn’t heard or sensed anyone coming. Mari stood behind him, wide eyed.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Mari snuck out once she returned home, not wanting to go to bed just yet and also not wanting to be near her ‘relatives’ longer than she had to be. She had walked around the forest aimlessly, not thinking of one thing in particular. She just let her mind wander as she found a nice spot to lie down and stare at the stars. The light from the city made it harder, but she managed. At Hogwarts, the stars were not affected by Muggle light pollution and it seemed as though the night sky was made of only stars there were so many. It was sad how few she could see now. She wished the same magic of Hogwarts that made the stars visible did so here as well.

She didn’t know how long she lay there staring up at the stars, but when the sky began to lighten, she knew it had been for a long time. She fell asleep briefly at that point, only to wake up when nature thought she had been asleep long enough. Deciding that she should get back, Mari stood and brushed off her clothes and checked for leaves and other things in her hair. She had thought that her morning would be an uneventful one like normal when she saw a figure standing outside the front door to Durzkaban. It was only as she drew closer that she realized the figure was Remus Lupin.

“Remus?” Remus whirled around to face her and she saw that Moony was close to the surface, but not in control at the moment. “Let’s go somewhere else.” Remus nodded slowly, eyes flickering with gold.

“Say one word Vermin, and you’ll be back in the hospital.” Said man snapped his mouth closed and glared at Mari before slamming the door. She had to admit that being thrown through a wall had not helped him in the looks department.

“So…want to go get something to eat?” She held up her wallet and Remus looked torn. “It’s pocket change, besides I’m hungry and I refuse to eat if you don’t.” Remus caved at her threat of not eating if he refused.

“All right, you win, but this is becoming a bad habit, you feeding me.” Mari grinned at him.

“That’s more like it.”


End file.
